Frozen Memories
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Observaba detenidamente el rostro de la chica que yacia dormida. Memorias dolorosas acudian a el nuevamente. Nunca podria descansar mientras aquellos recuerdos le atormentasen...


**HI, HI!**

**Hola humanos! XD Estoy de muy buen humor! En memoria de mi fic escribi esto, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia xd**

**Va para todos los que han leído mi fic durante todo este tiempo. En especial, Sayitta-Hinamori, Any-chan15 y Nana-chan! Ellas siempre dejaron comentarios lindos y apoyaron mi fic =D**

**Gracias especialmente a Nana-chan por haberme dado ideas en un par de ocasiones y estar siempre presente =) **

**El fic salió mientras escuche Stand in the Rain, y no tengo idea de quien esa song pero me gusta :D **

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama a menos que me lo regale XD, lo cual no pasara -.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Frozen Memories**

_-Shiro-chan… Porque?- susurro con su voz quebradiza, llena de inocencia y dolor puro. Una vida de dolor iniciada el día que entro en aquella academia._

_Contuvo la respiración y sin poder controlarse dejo escapar un grito desgarrador que acabo con su cordura. Sintió la tibia sangre de la chica entre sus dedos y vio como la luz de sus ojos se desvanecía temiendo lo peor. Sin ella nada tenia sentido. La miro con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el miedo, ella con sus ojos vacios le miro también. Mientras lentamente… la sangre resbalaba tibia y algo oscura manchando el borde del haori de capitán. Ella cerro los ojos, dejándose vencer, abatida por todo el dolor, en los brazos de su mejor amigo."_

Despertó sobresaltado, jadeando fuertemente. Apoyo su mano en el marco de madera para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio llevo su mano a su cabeza revolviendo su blanco cabello para tratar de calmarse, podía escuchar incluso los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Intento normalizar su respiración en vano. Aun estaba asustado…

Las palabras de ella se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, no lo dejaban nunca y probablemente jamás le dejarían. Porque el cometió su peor error. Fervientemente anhelo protegerla, y fue el quien estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida a aquella chica. Aquel fatídico día había sido sin duda el peor de su existencia, ver aquellos ojos chocolate vacios y escucharle pronunciar aquel afectuoso y molesto apodo con tanta tristeza… casi como si de la ultima vez se tratase… Lo había devastado. Sin duda aquello lo había marcado eternamente.

Entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el seño un poco. Sin duda que aquello fue lo peor que pudo hacerle, se sentí un traidor de la misma calaña que el mismísimo Aizen Sosuke.

Volteo con un poco de miedo enfocando entre la penumbra el futon donde dormía plácidamente la chica. Fijo su mirada en su rostro detallándola lentamente. Su cabello suelto caía desparramándose sobre la almohada, sus labios rosas se encontraban entreabiertos, sus parpados suavemente cerrados y su expresión pacifica… Suspiro, ella estaba bien,

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote de todo… Incluso de mi mismo- susurro tomando su antigua posición algo incomodo ante el reducido espacio de la ventana de la habitación.

Ella lo había perdonado sin duda, un solo "Lo lamento" basto para que ella sonriese.

"_-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, Hitsugaya-kun? Cuando nos vimos en aquella extraña pantalla dijiste… Que las cosas así no importaban, entonces tu no tienes nada de que disculparte-"_

Pero jamás estuvo en paz consigo mismo y jamás lo estaría, mientras aquella pesadilla acudiese a el cada noche el seguiría colándose por la ventana de su departamento a verla dormir, velando por sus sueños como el guardián que deseaba ser.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta el lugar donde la chica dormía pacíficamente, acaricio su rostro con delicadeza y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios separándose inmediatamente para no interrumpir su sueño. Se removió inquieta pero no despertó. El volvió a su sitio buscando una posición más cómoda. Miro a la chica de suaves facciones y expresivos ojos chocolate.

Sonrió, sin que ella lo supiera el se había enamorado ya hace mucho. Y no la dejaría ir por nada. Cerro los ojos momentáneamente dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al abrirlos los enfoco en la luna llena en el cielo oscuro.

-Buenas noches Hinamori…- susurro desapareciendo con al brisa nocturna.

-.-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, ya muchos habran notado de donde salió el cap. Vi ese episodio hace mucho pero no había atrevido a escribir sobre ello; personalmente prefiero la escena en el anime que en el manga. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Es corto, supongo que un drabble o algo, verdaderamente no lo se XD**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! =D**

**ESPERO REVIEW! XD (Chocolates también si se puede XD)**


End file.
